Wedding Jitters
by Artemis1000
Summary: Preparing for the biggest wedding her country has seen in half a century, Monaco's life gets quite exciting. Featuring Monaco, a South Africa OC and a cameo by big brother France.


Characters: Monaco and OC South Africa, some France  
>Pairing: G<br>Warnings: Toothache-inducing fluff!  
>Summary: Five drabbles in the run-up to Monaco's royal wedding. Preparing for the biggest wedding her country has seen in half a century, Monaco's life gets quite exciting.<br>Notes: ...because random events must spawn Hetalia fic! It's an addendum to rule 34 :P

Wedding Jitters

1.

"What if she doesn't like me?"

France laughed. "She's going to love you!"

Monaco worried her bottom lip and frowned. "But what if she doesn't? I haven't had a princess in decades! What if I don't remember how to treat her right?"

Still laughing, France enveloped her in his arms. "What's there not to like about you? You're smart and adorable and… Ouch! You're violent, that's a point against you. What was that for?"

"Keep your wandering hands to yourself, France!" Monaco snapped. "I can't believe you! We're in the middle of a worldwide economic crisis, the environment is in danger and you still won't stop groping whoever you can get your hands on!"

France looked confused. "But why should that stop me from spreading love?"

Monaco gave an indignant little huff and extricated herself from France's embrace. "And you have the gall to make a fuss about my tax exemption!"

A secretary informed them politely that the prince and his fiancée were waiting for her.

On wobbly legs, Monaco went down the hallway to meet her ruler's future wife.

Just before she opened the door, she looked back at France.

He gave her an encouraging wink.

Monaco went inside.

2.

The first time South Africa met Monaco wasn't truly the first time he met her. She had simply never registered to him as anything but yet another nameless face in the crowd.

When he became aware of her, boy, did he become aware of her…

It was yet another World Conference and he was plotting their next safari with Namibia when a blonde approached him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheeks as if they had known another all their lives.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! How are you?"

South Africa blinked. "Excuse me?" He peered warily at the girl. She was a pretty thing, very prim and proper with glasses and a flower in her hair. For the life of him, he couldn't pinpoint who she was.

Namibia laughed unabashedly.

"I'm so happy!" she chirped. "We're going to be best friends! Oh, there's big brother France! I have to go. See you at the party tonight, cheri!" She kissed his cheeks again and then she was gone.

Namibia didn't stop teasing him about his 'girlfriend' all day, never mind that South Africa swore he didn't even know who she was.

When she approached him at the party, again greeting him with kisses and hugs, he figured out that her name was Monaco and she truly seemed to think they were friends. He was far too embarrassed that he didn't know why to inquire about it.

He spent the rest of the night hiding from Netherlands. It was downright insulting how happy he was that South Africa supposedly had a girlfriend.

It wasn't until weeks later, when Monaco called to invite him to her prince's wedding, that he learnt the monarch of her tiny principality was going to marry one of his citizens.

3.

They were the only nations attending the civil wedding.

South Africa looked very dignified in his suit, but Monaco's pretty new dress was in danger of being worn out from all the smoothing of imaginary wrinkles she was doing.

She clung to his arm with a strength he would have never thought her capable of. He doubted he would ever regain full feeling in his right hand. Even so, her delicate hands kept trembling.

It took all of her self-restraint to keep her tears at bay until the wedding vows had been spoken.

South Africa discreetly handed her a tissue.

4.

At the buffet given for all Monegasques on the Palace Square, Monaco mingled with her citizens.

She laughed when South Africa marveled that she knew their names and stories – and they knew hers. There she was, asking a young woman whether her mother's health had improved, then a child if his baby sister had been born yet.

"Of course I know my children! There aren't even 7000 of them!"

South Africa, home to 49 million people, was struck speechless.

Monaco greeted her favorite croupier with a hug and inquired about the state of his own engagement.

It was later, when she had a quiet moment to herself to stand back and watch her people, that she realized how lucky she was to be small.

Other nations could bend the world to their will, but Monaco knew that she would never be just another face in the crowd to her people.

5.

"Do you like the concert?" Monaco pushed her glasses up her nose. She peered anxiously at South Africa. "I worked very hard, especially for the great wedding tomorrow! Everything has to be perfect for my prince and princess, you know!"

South Africa's eyes remained riveted on the light show and the fireworks. "It's going to be a beautiful wedding, Monaco. You outdid yourself."

Monaco's voice turned sly. "My royal wedding's nicer than England's, isn't it?"

"Much nicer," South Africa concurred with dutiful solemnity.

Monaco gave a squeal of delight and kissed him on the cheek. "You're so sweet!"

He blushed.

The end


End file.
